<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Prettiest Flower by Groucho Stark (TotallyInsaney)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28729872">The Prettiest Flower</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TotallyInsaney/pseuds/Groucho%20Stark'>Groucho Stark (TotallyInsaney)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Flowers [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Animaniacs, Pinky and the Brain</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blood and Violence, Child Abuse, Gen, It Gets Worse Before It Gets Better, Kidnapping, Protective Siblings, Stalking</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 12:15:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>16,264</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28729872</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TotallyInsaney/pseuds/Groucho%20Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>An innocent encounter leads Dot into a parent's worst nightmare. Kidnapped, and at the mercy of an overly obsessed 'fan.' It's up to Yakko and Wakko to find her, before it's too late.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dot Warner &amp; Wakko Warner &amp; Yakko Warner</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Flowers [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2156157</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>63</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>101</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Movie Night</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>.So, I recently was thinking about a movie called Otis when this idea came to me. If you haven't seen it, basically this pizza guy kidnaps teenage girls to get a chance to "redo," high school. Playing football, going to prom. It's very sick. I'm not utilizing that aspect, number 1 because it wouldn't make sense, and 2 because I don't wanna put Dot through that kind of trauma. Fair warning, this is gonna get dark though.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>   It was a normal day at the water tower, with the three Warner siblings relaxing after a long day of filming. Yakko had his arms slung over the back of the couch, between his two siblings, with Wakko to the left and Dot on the right. As typical, Wakko was eating an evening snack, a behemoth sized sandwich that would make Shaggy and Scooby Doo jealous. Dot sat slightly farther away with only her feet brushing Yakko's leg, so as not to be splashed by the random crumbs and condiments coming from Wakko's monster sandwich. </p>
<p>   The three were watching classic horror movies, the present being "Dracula" Once the movie finished, Yakko glanced at his watch.</p>
<p>   "You hungry Dot? It's about dinnertime." He asked, standing up and stretching on his way to the kitchen.</p>
<p>   "I could eat. What do we have?" Dot laid back fully, scrolling through her phone. There was no point in asking Wakko if he was hungry, because he was always hungry</p>
<p>   Yakko looked through the cabinets, the fridge, and the freezer. All were fairly picked over thanks to the black hole sitting on the couch in a red hat. The eldest Warner winced, making a mental note to go grocery shopping the next day. "Uhh… On second thought, how about we order out tonight?"</p>
<p>   Immediately his younger siblings sprang from the couch to spout ideas quickly, their voices tangling together wildly. Yakko held up a hand, silencing them.</p>
<p>   "How about pizza?" He offered. The two nodded their heads in agreement, and Yakko made the call. "It'll be here in about two hours, so for now, let's watch more movies."</p>
<p>    Two hours later, they were in the middle of watching "Night of the Living Dead," when a knock came on the door. Yakko gave Dot the tip for the delivery driver while he and Wakko went to get the pizzas. They opened the door to a rather large, balding, red faced man standing beside their pizzas.</p>
<p>   "Here's your pizzas. You having a party or something?" He asked, grinning awkwardly at Dot.</p>
<p>   "Nah, just a movie night." Yakko replied, grabbing one stack of pizzas while Wakko grabbed the other. Dot reached out and handed the guy his tip.</p>
<p>   "Here you go. Thanks for the pizza." She said sweetly. Throughout the entire exchange, the guy never took his eyes off of Dot. It was unnerving to say the least, though the young toon didn't comment on it. The guy was probably just struck by her cuteness the way most people were. </p>
<p>   Though something about it felt weird, almost… wrong somehow. Dot shrugged it off as she snuggled in close to her oldest brother. If Yakko noticed her change in mood, he didn't comment. Whatever she was feeling was probably just nothing.</p>
<p>   In the movie, Barbara was in the graveyard with Johnny, though Dot was barely paying attention.</p>
<p>   "They're coming to get you, Dot!" Wakko teased, waving his grease and sauce stained fingers at her. This earned him a swat to the back of the head, courtesy of Yakko.</p>
<p>   "Knock it off and watch the movie." He scolded, putting a halt to Wakko's mocking before it turned into an altercation between the two younger toons. Wakko at least had the decency to look a bit guilty, mumbling a small apology to Dot.</p>
<p>   She made a noise of acknowledgement, then nuzzled her face into Yakko's chest, quickly falling asleep.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Walking Behind You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Chapter title actually comes from the song "Turn Around, Look at Me." By The Vogues. My favorite stalkery song. Underappreciated, in my opinion.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next day, Yakko took them grocery shopping. Wakko tossed things into the cart at random while Dot trailed behind. As Yakko was explaining to Wakko why they couldn't buy a thousand eggs, Dot was hit with the strangest feeling that someone was staring at her.</p><p>   She quickly looked around, but saw nothing out of the ordinary. Other than maybe the chicken wearing a button up and slacks pushing a cart. Dot gripped the fabric of Yakko's slacks, feeling very out of sorts.</p><p>   Yakko glanced down, placing one hand on her shoulder to comfort his baby sister. "You okay, Dot?"</p><p>   "I'm fine… Just maybe a little tired I guess." She mumbled. In response, Yakko lifted her up and placed her in the cart seat. With Yakko over her, Dot felt a lot better. After a bit, the weird feeling was forgotten.</p><p>   Once they were back at the water tower, Yakko shooed Wakko out of the kitchen to put away the food groceries before he tore into everything. Dot sat on the counter, chuckling as Wakko whined that he, "Just wanted to sample everything." Everything was definitely feeling more normal.</p><p>   As Yakko was putting away everything, he chatted with Dot about random things, pausing only once to pet her head. ".... And then Friday, you have an appointment with Scratchy. You think you can go yourself?"</p><p>   "Wait, what?" Dot asked. Sure, they all had started having separate sessions with Scratchy after that lead to better progress for the doctor, but Yakko always walked with them to make sure they made it there.</p><p>   "I have a meeting with the bigwigs that morning, so Wakko is gonna go play with Skippy Squirrel while you're at your appointment. Then, if I'm still at the meeting when you're done, I can just have Scratchy get Slappy to pick you up until I'm done. If not, I'll be back at the tower, and Slappy will drop off Wakko. And then I can get you from Scratchy like normal. Sound good?"</p><p>   "Sounds good to me." With that, Yakko gave her a nose nuzzle, then left the kitchen. Dot hopped off of the counter, moving on to see what Wakko was up to. She found her immediate older brother in their shared bedroom, chasing after his tail. When he noticed Dot staring, Wakko stopped to give her his trademark dopey grin.</p><p>   "Heya baby sis! Did you need something?" He asked, pulling a cookie from his hat to munch on.</p><p>   "Nah, just needed to grab my… diary!" She hadn't put in an entry for that day yet, might as well do it now. Dot hopped into her bunk, diary in hand to start writing.</p><p>   Yakko called them both a bit later for supper. While he was no Michelin star tier chef, the eldest Warner could certainly cook a decent meal for his siblings. Though it always seemed to work out better when he stuck with classical recipes as opposed to adding his own zing to things.</p><p>   Thankfully, that evening was just a simple chicken and broccoli alfredo, as opposed to the meatloaf that would not be named. It had made even Wakko ill for a week after eating. Safe to say, Yakko had somewhat learned his strengths in the kitchen.</p><p>   "I found this recipe for a pad thai smoothie if-"</p><p>   "NO!!!" The younger Warner's shouted together. Yakko only chuckled, holding a hand up in surrender.</p><p>   "Message received. I do have a cherry pie on the oven for dessert though. Premade, so you know it'll taste good." He joked, wiping off his mouth with a napkin.</p><p>   Once their plates were clear, with Wakko's being licked clean, Yakko cut the pie for them. Dot stabbed at her piece, mind drifting to the odd feeling she had earlier. Yakko hadn't seemed to pick up on anything being amiss, and he usually had a good instinct for sending danger. So if Yakko didn't notice anything weird, then maybe it was just in her mind.</p><p>   "I think it's already dead, Dot." Yakko gently teased. She looked up, as if suddenly noticing the sticky, crumbly mess on her plate.</p><p>   "... Oh. Sorry, I must have been lost in thought."</p><p>   "Anything I can help with? You know I'm always here. I'm a fountain of brotherly wisdom." He replied, waving his hand dramatically.</p><p>   Dot opened her mouth to respond, but thought better of it. If she voiced her concerns, then he'd probably adjust his schedule or get someone else to walk her to Scratchy's. Being a mother hen, such as it is. And Dot really didn't want to make a fuss over something that really just amounted to a weird feeling. It was silly, childish even.</p><p>   "I'm fine, just feeling a little spacey. I think I'm just tired." She murmured.</p><p>   "Did you wanna lie down? It is getting kinda late. Why don't we call it a night?" Yakko offered, ruffling her ears affectionately. Dot nodded with a small yawn, leaning in to the comforting touch.</p><p>   Once in bed however, the youngest Warner could not get to sleep. She tossed and turned, fluffing up her pillow, changing position, but nothing worked. Giving up, Dot hopped out of bed, only to be stopped in her tracks by Wakko's voice asking "What are you doing up?"</p><p>   Dot looked up to see Wakko sitting up in the top bunk with a sleepy, yet concerned expression. "I can't sleep. Was gonna get a drink of water." She whispered, being cautious not to wake Yakko. Under good circumstances, their older brother was a light sleeper, but whenever something had him worried, it was even worse.</p><p>   "Wanna sleep here?" While Wakko wasn't very good with words like Yakko, he always seemed to have a way of saying a lot with only a little. It was a gift, and a bit of a reprieve from Yakko's tendency to inadvertently nag. And to his credit, the eldest Warner was getting therapy for it.</p><p>   As Dot rested her head on Wakko's chest, she felt her entire body relax. As she was lulled to sleep by her older brother's heartbeat, the youngest Warner made a plan to confess her anxiety to their psychiatrist in her upcoming appointment. Since she couldn't tell Yakko, Scratchy would know what to do.</p><p>   Friday came very quickly. In the morning, Yakko quickly put together breakfast for them, and then got dressed for the meeting before Wakko and Dot had even changed out of their pajamas.</p><p>   "I'll message you when I'm out of the meeting so Slappy knows when to drop you back here, Wakko. And Dot, if I'm still in the meeting when your appointment ends, call Slappy and she'll swing by and get you. Otherwise, I'll come by and walk you back here to wait for Wakko. Got it?" Yakko explained as he adjusted his tie.</p><p>   "Got it!" They replied between bites of food. Yakko nodded, ruffling their hair and giving them each a kiss on the head.</p><p>   "Love you, I'll be back soon. Hopefully." And with that, he was out the door going towards the executive building.</p><p>   Slappy arrived not long after to get Wakko, and soon enough it was almost time for Dot's appointment. Right before she went out the door, Dot popped in her earbuds with one of her peppy playlists running on her phone to relax her on the walk. </p><p>   As she trekked across the lot, Dot couldn't help but glance in the spaces between the stages anxiously. Something moving in her peripheral vision caught her attention. As she turned around, something sharp was jabbed into her arm. A hand came over her mouth to prevent Dot from screaming as she was dragged between the stages.</p><p>   She fumbled blindly at her phone with one hand, managing to hit for her emergency contact before her phone was knocked to the ground. Dot clawed and scratched at the arm around her, screaming "Let go of me! Someone help! Yakko! YAKKO! HEL-" She was cut off by something heavy coming down on her head. Her entire body suddenly felt very heavy, and her vision began to blur. The young toon put up no fight as she was placed into a sack and carried away from the lot. She lost consciousness shortly after.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I know I said last time this was gonna be a slow burn, but then as I was writing, it just sorta happened. Didn't intend for things to go exactly like this, first Dot was there, and then all of a sudden she wasn't. Next chapter is gonna focus on what Yakko is up to. Leave a comment to lemme know what you think.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Taken</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Like I mentioned previously, this chapter will focus pretty much just on Yakko.  And more or less just how he and Wakko are dealing with all of this.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Yakko drummed his fingers on the conference table boredly. He wasn't even fully sure why they insisted on him sitting on the meeting when he had no business knowledge whatsoever. Something about keeping transparency between the toons and executives, whatever that meant. He stared wistfully out the window towards Scratchy's office, wondering how Dot was doing. She had been acting a bit off lately, and he was fighting the urge to drag the answer out of her. Though he knew she'd tell him when she was ready.</p><p>   Still didn't make it any easier or any less stressful to manage. But hey, that's the way it is taking care of your two younger siblings. They were pains in the neck, and he wouldn't have it any other way.</p><p>   "Are you even paying attention, Mr. Warner?" One of the execs, a man named Charlie, asked. It took Yakko a few moments to realize that Charlie was referring to him.</p><p>   "I was trying to, but it's difficult with you constantly moving your mouth." A few interns snickered quietly while Charlie's face grew red and he began sputtering. "Hey, my car was making that sound last month. Turns out my hose had a leak. I'd get that checked out if I were you." Even a few execs started giggling at that.</p><p>   Finally, Charlie composed himself enough to say, "Well I never!"</p><p>   "Can't say I'm surprised. You'd probably be less of a stick in the mud if you did." Yakko replied with a shrug and a cheeky grin. This sent the entire room into hysterics.</p><p>   Once everyone calmed down, Yakko hopped into the table. "Now, I say we call it here. I really don't see where anything of value was added by having me here, other than maybe a bit of entertainment. Most of this meeting was things that really don't affect me, and the bits that did really could have been an email, which I know all of you have. Thank you for wasting my time, it's been a pleasure." Without waiting for a response, Yakko leaped off of the table and strolled out of the room.</p><p>   He loosened his tie on his walk through the building before whipping out his phone to turn it back on. The screen immediately lit up with several new notifications.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>19 new voicemails</b>
</p><p>
  <b>20 missed calls</b>
</p><p>
  <b>15 unread text messages</b>
</p><p> </p><p>   He paused to scroll through the list of missed calls. 10 calls were from Scratchy and 3 were from Slappy. Did Wakko and Dot set a fire or something? As Yakko scrolled down the list, his stomach began twisting into knots. 5 more calls were from Wakko, and then right at the bottom of the list was a call from Dot. Set shortly before her appointment with Scratchy. Yakko leaned against the wall before clicking to listen to the voicemail.</p><p>     At first, there was just a bit of shuffling, and then the sound of the phone hitting the ground. Then Dot's voice could be heard very clearly.</p><p>   "<em> -et go of me! Someone help! Yakko! YAKKO! HEL-"  </em>The message cut off there, and Yakko's blood went cold. </p><p>   Someone had taken her. His baby sister. And where had he been? Mouthing off to the executives. Yakko stumbled out of the building, all but running back to the tower. Wakko was already inside, pacing nervously while Slappy, Scratchy, and Skippy sat on the couch. The middle Warner looked up as Yakko staggered in.</p><p>   "Where is she?! Did you see anything?" Yakko asked, voice wavering as he attempted to fight his rising hysteria.</p><p>   "No. I stopped by here when she didn't show up to ze appointment, and zen I looked around ze lot. But I couldn't find anything." Scratchy replied.</p><p>   Yakko pulled on his ears worriedly. "We need to call the police. Right now. I think she got kidnapped." At that, everyone's eyes went wide. "She left me a voicemail earlier and…" He trailed off, replaying the message. Wakko grabbed onto the sleeve of Yakko's blazer tightly, as though he were afraid of Yakko disappearing as well.</p><p>   "We're gonna find her, right Yakko?" He whimpered. Yakko nodded, ruffling his fur through his hat.</p><p>   "Yes we are bud." Because he had no clue what he would do if they didn't.</p><p>   It was 2 hours later when the police arrived. They were joined by a man who looked more suited for selling used cars than police work. He leaned against the wall while the uniformed officers looked around the tower.</p><p>   "I don't mean to be rude, but who are you, exactly?" Yakko asked, crossing his arms. The guy popped a piece of chewing gum into his mouth with a grin.</p><p>   "Names Jon Tracey, Detective Jon Tracey. But most people just call me Trace. You've probably heard of me. I am here, because I have a case I've been working on that has similarities to this one." </p><p>   "Can't say that I have. I don't follow crime news all that much." Yakko retorted, watching the police dig through some of Dot's things.</p><p>   "You said you're working on a case like this? What happened?" Wakko asked, hanging off the back of the couch.</p><p>   "It was a toon girl, not much bigger than your little sister." Yakko tensed up, opening his mouth to respond when Trace continued casually. "She ended up dying before we could find her."</p><p>   Wakko crashed to the floor in shock while Yakko glared daggers at the detective. "Could you maybe keep that to a minimum? And by that I mean, not at all? We're already freaking out enough right now without you adding to it." He snapped before going to help up his little brother.</p><p>   "... What did I say? I'm just giving the facts."</p><p>   "Maybe don't lead with a dead kid when talking about a recently missing one." Slappy commented, knocking him in the head with her purse. "We're gonna head out Yakko. Call me if you need anything, you have my number. I hope Dot comes back okay." She stated, her tone surprisingly soft.</p><p>   "Thank you." Yakko replied, holding on tightly to his younger brother.</p><p>   Scratchy opted to stay for the duration of the evening, not wanting to leave the two kids alone in such a vulnerable state. Particularly Yakko, who was only barely holding it together for Wakko's sake.</p><p>   Finally, the police packed up for the night and left, not soon enough in Wakko's opinion. All they did was make a mess of the tower without finding even a crumb of something useful. And that detective guy really seemed like a jerk.</p><p>   After a very quick dinner, it was time for bed. While Scratchy took the couch, the two Warners went to their shared bedroom. Without even having to say anything, Yakko crawled in beside Wakko, pulling him close. To help ease his younger brother to sleep, Yakko began humming a soothing melody while rubbing circles into his back. Only when he could hear Wakko's snores did Yakko finally close his eyes. Sleep however, would not be coming anytime soon for the eldest Warner.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Up next we get back to Dot and see how she's faring. And I will say, I'm with Yakko and Wakko in not liking the detective. He isn't very tactful with things, and he's kind of an ass. Which is kind of funny because I'm picturing him as Harvey Dent from TDK. The actor who plays him anyway. Anywho, leave a kudos if you and joined, and maybe a comment. I like those things.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. In Chains</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So originally this chapter was only gonna be Dot, but as I was reading through this section, I realized that it was too short. Then I looked over the next section and realized that it was too long. So I've gone the Goldilocks route middle road, cutting into the next section and splicing it in here.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>    Dot opened her eyes blearily, slowly sitting up in bed. The back of her head felt sore. Had it all been a strange dream? As she looked around, Dot soon became aware of a few things. The most pressing being that she definitely was not in the water tower, or even on the Warner lot for that matter.</p><p>   She was in a small bedroom with no windows other than a small wire screen in the steel door, which appeared to be the only entrance and exit to the room. In one corner was a toilet and a clawfoot bathtub, and there was a large wardrobe decorated with flowers and unicorns on the outside. Beside the wardrobe was a table with a few chairs, also decorated the same as the wardrobe. And on the table was a tea set.</p><p>   Dot stood up to get a closer look, and realized that she wasn't in her usual outfit, but instead a pretty pink ballerina dress. As she tried not to think about that fact too much, she also noticed a manacle on her ankle, which was attached to a chain that led to an anchor under a patch of carpet on the floor. Besides that, there was a strange silver bracelet strapped to her wrist with a blinking green light.</p><p>   The weirdest, and probably most disturbing thing she found in the room however, were the cameras.</p><p>   "Hello? Is someone there? What do you want from me?" She cried, before seeing a phone on the table beside the bed. Dot dialed for the police quickly. "Hello?! My name is Dot Warner, I need help!"</p><p>   A voice came on the other end, "Hey cutie. What can I do for you?" A shiver ran up her spine.</p><p>   "Let me go, now." Dot demanded through clenched teeth. The voice on the other end tsked her.</p><p>   "That isn't how you play the game sweetheart." He replied evenly. In response, Dot slammed the phone down before an idea struck. She was a toon, she could get out of anything.</p><p>   Dot grabbed the chain with one hand, reaching into her hammerspace for a heavy duty pair of bolt cutters or a hammer, something to snap the chain. To Dot's horror, she couldn't access her hammerspace. "No! No, no, no, no…." She cried, yanking desperately at the chain to no avail.</p><p>   "You ready to play the game now, cutie?" The voice asked through a speaker above the door.</p><p>   "No! Screw you, psycho! Lemme go!" Dot yelled.</p><p>   "I'm giving you warning now, before I get mean. Don't call me that." He stated harshly. "Let's try this again, shall we?"</p><p>   Dot's fear melted into a fiery rage, as she glared defiantly at one of the cameras. "SCREW YOU, PSYCHO!!!"</p><p>   In lieu of a response, he flicked a switch, bathing the entire room in a blinding hot light. Dot cried out in pain, curling up into a ball on the floor. "You see what happens when you upset me?! Look what you made me do."</p><p>   "I'm sorry! I'll be good!" She whimpered as the lights were cut down.</p><p>   "Good girl. Now, are you ready to play the game?" Dot could only nod in response as spots danced across her vision. "Good. Now, the game is really easy. If you listen to me, I'll reward you. But if you misbehave, I'll have to be mean. And I don't wanna be mean. Especially not to such a cute little doll like you."</p><p>   Outside, Dot was nodding and saying yes to his demands, but internally she was screaming in a mix of terror and anger. It was horrifying, feeling so helpless. Without her toon powers, she pretty much had the physical strength of an average 9 year old. In other words, completely and utterly at the mercy of her captor. At least until she could figure a way out of her binds.</p><hr/><p>   Yakko paced around the tower, wringing his hands together. Wakko was still asleep, by some miracle. The eldest Warner hadn't been so lucky. He was too full of nervous energy. So with a careful precision, Yakko had slipped out of bed. It was a talent he had mastered through years of sharing beds, either because of monsters, clowns, or any other things made to fright.</p><p>   He froze in his tracks, suddenly paranoid that something had happened to Wakko as well. Yakko poked his head into their shared bedroom quickly. Wakko was cuddled into a pillow, drooling slightly as he snored. With that sorted, Yakko decided to make some coffee.</p><p>   As it brewed, he tapped his fingers on the countertop anxiously, checking his phone for any updates from either the cops or that scummy detective. Yakko placed his phone down to grab a random coffee cup from the cabinet. </p><p>   It was one that Dot and Wakko had decorated during a craft workshop while waiting to film a scene. The cup had the words, "World's Best Brother," in chunky purple lettering, as well as some hearts, and some flames with a messy portrait of the three of them holding hands. It was by no means a masterpiece, but Yakko cherished it all the same. By far it was his favorite mug to use.</p><p>   He was brought out from his thoughts by the phone ringing. It was an unknown number. Without hesitation, Yakko answered it. "Hello?!"</p><p>   At first there was just some breathing, but then, "... Hey Mr. Warner." Something about the guy's tone set his fur on end.</p><p>   "It's just Yakko, actually and-"</p><p>   The man continued casually as though Yakko hadn't said anything. "Mr Warner, I'm actually calling about your daughter."</p><p>   Yakko raised an eyebrow. "Daughter? I think you've got the wrong number, pal. I don't have a…" Then it hit him. "... Are you talking about Dot? Do you know where she is?!"</p><p>   "Of course I know where she is," The guy replied gleefully. "She's right here."</p><p>   "Please, don't hurt her. I'll give you whatever you want. Just please give her back." Yakko pleaded.</p><p>   "You don't have to worry Mr. Warner. She's being taken care of very well here. Just as long as she plays our game. And if you don't play too, then I'll have to hang up and we can try again another day."</p><p>   "NO! No, I'll play. Who are you? What did you want?" Yakko cried desperately.</p><p>   "Good choice Mr. Warner." He paused for a moment before continuing, talking almost like he was reading a memorized script. "My name's Norman. I'm calling because I know your daughter from school, and I was wondering if we could have a little playdate."</p><p>   Yakko leaned against the counter, fighting back the urge to vomit. "No! You give my sister back right now or-" </p><p>   The guy, Norman, hung up on him. Yakko dropped his phone and slid down the side of the counter. At some point during the call, Wakko had entered the kitchen. Yakko looked up at his little brother, his mind a cocktail of fear, guilt, and rage. He formed his hands into fists tightly. "Get me the number for the detective, please." Yakko growled through clenched teeth.</p><p>   Feeling almost fearful of and for his older brother, Wakko quickly complied. Once he was out of sight, Yakko reared back and punched a hole through one of the kitchen cabinets.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Next chapter is staying with Yakko and Wakko. And if you're worried about Norman's little game he's playing.... Well, you should worry, but not for the reasons you're thinking.  He's dangerously unhinged with a very warped reality and violent temper. But even I have a line on how far I'll take a villain. So for the sake of my sanity, and sweet little Dot, the only skeevy or ewwy bits of him will be kept in implications. Just so I don't puke.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. The Media Circus</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is a continuation on last chapter. I actually almost had to do a full rewrite, because I ended up cutting too much for the previous chapter. Thankfully, I don't think I'll have to be doing that again. Hopefully. Next chapter will be more Dot.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>   The detective raised an eyebrow at Yakko's bandaged hand, but chose not to comment. It was probably for the better as Yakko really wasn't in the mood for casual conversation. After Wakko told the detective about what he had overheard from Yakko's phone conversation, Scratchy took him to the park, away from everything. It hadn't been the psychiatrist's idea, but Yakko was insistent that Wakko be kept away from the ongoing investigation. At least for the moment. </p><p>   Scratchy had attempted to ask the teen about the hole in the cabinet and his injured hand, but was met with a very cold silence from the normally chatty toon. It was worrying to say the least. Wakko on the other hand, while worried, still seemed very hopeful about the situation. At least for the moment they were keeping Dot's kidnapping out of the public eye. But that silence could only last for so long.</p><p>   Within days, the news of Dot's disappearance spread like wildfire across the lot. With it came the vulturous reporters, journalists, bloggers, and other miscellaneous paparazzi clamoring for the slightest scrap of the latest top story. With the media in such a frenzy over the missing Warner sibling, Yakko opted to send Wakko to Scratchy's house for a few days to stay away from the media circus. Unfortunately the psychiatrist was not able to away the oldest Warner to do the same.</p><p>   "He could call back at any time, and I don't want Wakko around this. He's already worried enough as it is." Yakko snapped, holding his cup of coffee to his chest. Wakko was in their bedroom, getting packed.</p><p>   "You need to be taking care of yourself as vell Yakko. When was ze last time you even slept?"</p><p>   "... Before Dot was taken." Yakko mumbled from behind his coffee mug as he sipped gingerly at the bitter liquid.</p><p>   "You see, zat iz not healthy. You must be taking care of yourself. If not for your sake, do it for Wakko. Und what of Dot? She needs you healthy as well." Scratchy said, very concerned for the teen.</p><p>   "My answer is still no. You take Wakko, I'll hold down things here. I can sleep when that bastard gives me my baby sister back. Until then, get off my back." Yakko gently placed the empty cup back on the counter before storming out of the room.</p><p>   By the time they made it outside, the media frenzy was in full swing. Yakko kept Wakko held tight to his chest as they made their way through the crowd towards Scratchy's car. People were shouting questions and shoving their cameras as close as they could get while the police and Ralph attempted to keep them away.</p><p>   Finally, they got Wakko into the car. "Yakko, how do you feel about losing Dot?!" One of the bloggers asked, recording him from his phone.</p><p>   Instead of ignoring them, he decided to give them something to chew on. Wakko watched the interaction from Scratchy's backseat.</p><p>   "How do I feel about my baby sister being taken from me with no way of knowing who did it or why? That is a really good question. Felt something like… This!" Yakko snatched the phone from the guy's hand, snapping it in half and tossing it into the crowd. As the man gaped like a fish out of water, Yakko stated, "Bill me." as he shoved his way back into the tower.</p><p>   On the drive to Scratchy's house, Wakko was silent, which wasn't unusual. However he couldn't stop thinking about what had just happened. Sure, he had seen his brother irritated on more than one occasion. But never to that extent. Almost like Yakko was becoming a different person entirely. </p><p>   He had heard Scratchy arguing with Yakko over leaving the tower. Wakko wanted his brother there with him. Though he knew Yakko would see leaving as giving up on Dot. And he'd sooner die than let that happen.</p><p>   The police really didn't seem to be making any breakthroughs on the case, so they weren't any closer to finding her than when they started. And that weird detective really didn't seem to know what he was doing, despite his talk of having a case with a lot of similarities to theirs. If only they had someone with a brain working on the case…</p><p>   "That's it!" Wakko suddenly exclaimed, causing Scratchy to jerk the wheel violently in surprise. Luckily he managed to correct with only a nearby car honking angrily at them.</p><p>   "What's it? Did you remember something Wakko?" Scratchy asked, glancing at him through the rearview mirror.</p><p>   "I know someone who can help us find Dot!"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So, Yakko is a bit of a wreck. And he does have reason for it,  even beyond what's going on with Dot. I won't get into it in the story, because it honestly doesn't affect anything in terms of the storyline. It's more or less just a developmental thing with his mental state. I'll explain it in a note later , because it isn't the right time now. Anywho, leave a comment if you're liking this. Up next is more of Dot.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Pretty Prison Princess</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Here we see how Dot's doing with things. It's going as well as can be expected. Next up, we meet some familiar faces.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Food was given twice a day through a small flap at the bottom of the door. Dot had attempted to crawl through, but quickly found that it was too small for her to fit into without using her toon powers, which she didn't have access to because of that weird bracelet strapped to her arm. So she was forced to play dancing monkey until someone came for her.</p><p>   In some ways, it was just like being on stage. A lot of times he just wanted her to bat her eyelashes at the cameras, talk with a cutesy lisp, and have tea parties. Sometimes he'd join her there, other times he'd just be listening in from his control room. It was very weird, but she couldn't complain. And she really didn't want to try to figure out what he was getting from it.</p><p>  Time was pretty much non-existent for the toon, being heavily reliant on her captor. As she laid in bed pretending to sleep, he'd make the phone ring to give her a good morning 'call.' And after he was done with her being his puppet for the day, he'd tell her goodnight. Dot wasn't even fully sure how long it had been, two or three days maybe.</p><p>   The only silver lining to come from the time was that she figured out when he was watching her. Each camera had a blinking red light to show that they were in use, so when he left, the lights were off. It was convenient for trying to find an escape route. The downside was that she never knew when he'd come back. Could be minutes, could be hours.</p><p>   She glanced up at the screen in the door curiously. Sure, while the space at the bottom was too small for her to fit through, the portion with the screen was much bigger. Yakko could probably even fit through. She'd just have to remove the screen, which wouldn't be too much trouble.</p><p>   Before doing anything, Dot looked at the cameras cautiously. All of them were off. Not wanting to waste time, she quickly dragged the table to the door, placing the tea set on the floor to replace it with a chair. Dot stood on top of the chair, one hand braced on the door, and one hand reaching up for the screen.</p><p>   "I wouldn't do that if I were you. You're only gonna get hurt." Norman stated with the slightest hint of a threat in his tone.</p><p>   Dot froze, almost losing her footing. As she corrected herself, she happened to get a much closer look around the screen. There were some wires looped around it humming softly. It had been electrified, because of course he had it electrified. Defeated, she hopped off of the table.</p><p>   Fighting back the bile that was rising in her throat, she turned on the cuteness. "I sowwy. I just wanted to be out dere wif you!" She played up her statement with a bat of her eyelashes and a pout.</p><p>   While it wasn't as effective without her toon powers, it was enough to keep him from blowing up. "... Aw shucks, you know I can't stay mad at you. Tell you what, if you promise to be a good girl, we can play out of the room today. Okay?"</p><p>   She nodded quickly, crossing her fingers behind her back. "I promise." The cameras were shut off and a few minutes later, he was at the door.</p><p>   Once he opened the door and walked in, Dot noticed a muzzle and a pair of pink fuzzy handcuffs. When he caught her staring, he explained. "I know you promised, but this is just a precaution. We can take it off when we get you out of here, as long as you're good." And with that, the handcuffs were snapped on her wrists and the muzzle was strapped over her face.</p><p>   Norman pushed back the scrap of carpet, unlocking the chain from the anchor and picking it up like a leash. As he led her from the room, she couldn't help but feel like an animal being led to slaughter. Outside the room was a dark staircase leading up into a trap door of what appeared to be either a garage or a storage shed. Different playthings were set up around the room, all in varying states of wear.</p><p>    There was a swingset, a seesaw, two little slides, and even a carousel with unicorns that had definitely seen better days. On one wall was a sheet with fuzzy looking blankets spread out nearby, and a projector on a table.</p><p>   He led her to the center of the room, locking the chain into yet another anchor on the floor, before unlocking her handcuffs. "You like it? I built pretty much all of this myself. Even fixed up that little carousel there." Norman puffed up his chest, sounding pretty proud of himself.</p><p>   Dot nodded slowly, the muzzle keeping her from speaking. He placed a hand on the back of her head where the muzzle was connected.</p><p>   "Now, I'm gonna take this off of you now. If you're good, we'll play and have fun. But if you're bad, I'll take you back to the room. Understand?" She gave a nod. "Good."</p><p>   Once the muzzle was off, he watched her with an almost unsure expression. But Dot wasn't stupid. He'd have her back in the room way before anyone could call for help. And she really wasn't keen to see what all he was capable of. At least, not while she was at a disadvantage.</p><p>   He relaxed at the sight of her compliance, putting his hands together. "So, what did you wanna do? I also have some movies and board games if you didn't wanna play with this stuff here."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I've been trying to rationalize where Norman's mind is, because his intentions regarding Dot keeps changing as I'm writing. Which makes him that much more difficult to figure out. I've narrowed it to him seeming to be living in three different realities. Two fantasy, one real. Both with Dot serving as his peer. And him calling Yakko serves to further anchor him to whichever fantasy he's in. But only so long as he plays along.</p><p>In one,  he's a kid just like Dot, wanting to play and have fun. Like with the tea parties and his indoor playground. While very disturbing, this fantasy is the harmless of the two.</p><p>In the other, he's a teenager. We haven't really seen this one yet, but we will. Next chapter actually.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Someone with a Brain</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Love Pinky and the Brain. Funny enough, I actually was watching them before I got introduced to Animaniacs fully. Originally they weren't in the story, but I got tripped up on something that's coming later, and then I remembered the genetically altered lab mouse with aspirations of world domination, and then it made sense.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Brain laid in bed, nursing injuries from the failure of the previous evening. His entire body ached after being trampled by a prize bull. Pinky was running merrily on the wheel, singing a nonsensical song. Just as the shorter mouse was about to get up and bop his counterpart on the head, the phone rang.</p>
<p>   "I'll get it! Narf!" Pinky exclaimed cheerfully, hopping off of the wheel. Brain noted that whoever was on the other end sounded distraught.</p>
<p>   As he looked over at Pinky, listening in, he also noticed that his partner was becoming distressed. "... That is just awful. Narf! We'll be there as soon as we can. You just hang tight. Narf!" At the last statement, Brain sat up.</p>
<p>   "Who was that? And what happened?" Brain asked, curious as to what had his cohort in a stir.</p>
<p>   Pinky sat the phone down, scampering back to him. "That was Wakko Warner. His sister Dot has been kidnapped. Narf! So you and I are gonna go to see him at Dr Scratchy's home and see what we can do."</p>
<p>   The youngest Warner sibling kidnapped? That wasn't something he'd expected. But he really didn't see the point in going to see the other siblings just to apologize for their sister being taken, and he told Pinky as such.</p>
<p>   He was met with a very firm glare. "We are going to see how we can help. Not-Narf! Not stand around watching them in pain. For goodness sake Brain, they're children!"</p>
<p>   "... I suppose we could go and do what we can to help find her."</p>
<p>   "Well thank you for giving me permission to help a couple of scared kids find their baby sister!" Pinky bit back. It was odd, hearing the tall mouse use that kind of snarky tone. Sarcasm really didn't suit him.</p>
<p>   "Very well Pinky. When are they expecting us?"</p>
<p>   "A few hours. Narf!" And just like that, Pinky was back to his chipper tone.</p>
<p>   Once they arrived at the home of the psychiatrist, Wakko explained everything that he knew regarding the situation, which really wasn't much. Apparently there had also been a phone call to his brother Yakko, that Wakko wasn't fully able to hear. From Yakko's reaction though, it hadn't been good.</p>
<p>   And speaking of, "Where is your brother now? I'll need to speak with him as well."</p>
<p>   "Back at the water tower. When the press heard about this, everything went kooky. So Yakko sent me here for a bit." Wakko replied with a sad smile.</p>
<p>   Pinky hopped onto the young toon's shoulder, stroking the side of his face in a comforting manner. "I cannot imagine what you are going through right now. But, we promise that we will do whatever we can to bring her back safe."</p>
<p>   Brain glanced at Scratchy, who was sitting next to Wakko. "Could I trouble you for a ride to the Warner lot?"</p>
<p>   Back at the tower, Yakko was back to nervously pacing, waiting for the phone to ring again. It had been three days since the first phone call, making it a full week since Dot's kidnapping. His phone had since been plugged up to a laptop so that when he got a call from Dot's captor, they'd be able to pinpoint where the call was coming from.</p>
<p>   The media clown parade had dwindled a bit after Yakko's outburst. And for good reason. It isn't wise to fool with an angry toon if said toon is normally very easygoing.</p>
<p>   A knock came on the door, and Scratchy walked in. He was followed by Wakko, who had Pinky and the Brain on his shoulders. Before he even had a chance to say anything, Wakko beat him to it.</p>
<p>   "I know, you wanted me to go. But I need to be here. You shouldn't be alone, and I need you. And we're gonna need all the help we can get if we're gonna find Dot, so I brought backup." Wakko said rapidly.</p>
<p>  "... Okay." Yakko defeatedly replied, loosely crossing his arms.</p>
<p>   "So, if you want me gone, you'll have to drag me out- Wait, what?"</p>
<p>   "I said okay. You're right. It isn't fair on you for me to be pushing you out. I'm just worried about- Well, everything really." He pulled his little brother into a hug, resting his chin on top of Wakko's hat.</p>
<p>   Wakko gripped him tightly. "Please don't push me out." He whimpered.</p>
<p>   "I promise." Yakko pulled away to squat down to Wakko's level, grabbing onto his arm. "I won't make you go away, but there are some things with this that you shouldn't be part of. So there might be sometimes when I need you out of the room. Do you understand?"</p>
<p>   "Like what?" </p>
<p>   Yakko and Brain shared the same obscure look, "There are just some things I don't want you having to worry about. I do enough of that for the both of us." With the air cleared between the two brothers, Yakko stood up.</p>
<p>   While Wakko fixed himself a snack in the kitchen, Brain and Yakko sat at the kitchen table to discuss the situation. Well, Yakko was sitting at the table, Brain was standing on the table next to the phone.</p>
<p>   In the middle of Yakko telling his story, the phone rang. He all but leaped at it, almost knocking Brain over in his haste. The mouse could hardly blame him.</p>
<p>   The teen took a very deep breath to compose himself before saying, "Hello?"</p>
<p>   "Hello Mr. Warner, this is Norman. I go to school with your daughter." Immediately one of the officers was on the computer, working to track the number.</p>
<p>   "Hi Norman. What did you need?" Yakko replied, trying to keep his voice from wavering.</p>
<p>   "Well, I was just wondering if I could take her to the movies on Saturday."</p>
<p>   "... The movies?" He balked, fingers tapping nervously on the tabletop.</p>
<p>   "Keep him talking." Trace urged quietly.</p>
<p>   "Yeah, I mean, we'd be out a bit late, but I promise to take care of her. And-"</p>
<p>   "Lemme just stop you right there, because I have something I need to say." Yakko's hand </p>
<p>   "Yakko, don't do this. We're so close." Trace muttered.</p>
<p>   "That's my kid you're messing with. And she means the world to me. If you hurt her, when I get my hands on you, the police will be carting you off in a doggy bag! Do you understand me you sick f-" Norman cut him off by ending the call. Yakko dropped his phone back on the table with a dull thud.</p>
<p>   A deafening silence filled the room for a few minutes. Wakko fidgeted, chewing nervously on his sweater sleeve.</p>
<p>   Without looking up from the table, Yakko finally broke the silence. "Where is he?"</p>
<p>   "We're not sure. We only managed to pinpoint him as far as southern California before he hung up."</p>
<p>   Yakko stood up with a strange calmness, wiping a hand over his face with a pained groan. The room fell back into a very tense silence once more. And then Yakko swiftly picked up his chair, throwing it violently at the wall with a flurry of obscenities. The chair narrowly missed Trace's head as it splintered on impact against the wall.</p>
<p>   Everyone jerked back at the outburst as Yakko dropped to the floor, burying his face in his hands. Wakko cautiously moved closer to his brother. "Yakko…?" He reached out a hand towards him, stopping a few inches short of touching his arm.</p>
<p>   When Yakko looked up, Wakko flinched. "I want everyone out, now." Yakko mumbled. Wanting to give the teen space, everyone started filing out.</p>
<p>   As Wakko moved to step back, Yakko grabbed him by the arm. "You stay." Slowly, Wakko sat down beside him.</p>
<p>   Yakko pulled Wakko into his arms, rocking him back and forth. "I'm sorry… I'm so sorry..." The eldest Warner murmured into his baby brother's hat.</p>
<p>   Wakko buried his face into Yakko's chest as the two brothers began to cry together.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I'm gonna just leave this here.</p>
<p>Adopting early adult roles, or early adultification/parentification, consists of a child or adolescent assuming adult-like traits and responsibilities, which often occurs within a family, such as providing extensive caregiving to parents or younger siblings </p>
<p>Sound like someone? I said before that Yakko isn't okay. </p>
<p>In terms of the universe this story is based in, they had parents. Angelina and William. While they weren't royalty, they were stars in animation. When Yakko was about 4, they got into an accident and died. Due to shoddy laws of the time and toons being regarded as lower than low class, the Warner kids were basically property of Warner studios. But the big guys didn't wanna raise them. So they locked them in the tower, only to check on them every so often to give them supplies. </p>
<p>TLDR: At 4 years old Yakko had to be a parent to Wakko and Dot, (who were both still in diapers) due to parent death, toon prejudice, and mean studio execs.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Dealing with demons</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So, bit of a content warning. Violence against a child. Dot makes Norman really angry.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>   "Morning cutie." Norman's voice was like nails on a chalkboard to Dot as she held the phone. The way he spoke made her wanna throw up.</p>
<p>   She swallowed hard before responding. "Good morning." Dot mumbled, fidgeting with the phone cord.</p>
<p>   "I talked to your dad yesterday. He said I could take you to the movies Saturday."</p>
<p>   "... My dad?" Dot's eyebrows furrowed in confusion. She didn't have a dad, or a mom for that matter. At least, she hadn't for a long time. "I don't have a dad…"</p>
<p>   "Of course you do, I had just spoken to him yesterday." He pressed, the hint of a threat present in his tone.</p>
<p>   Dot continued, unaware. "Closest thing I have is Yakko. And he's my brother not my dad." Just as she realized her mistake, the cameras cut off.</p>
<p>   Norman stormed into the room, face twisted in rage. Dot scrambled off the bed, trying to back away. "Get away from me!" She grabbed the tea set from the table, chucking it at him in a futile attempt at keeping him away.</p>
<p>   As it shattered against his chest, he leaned down and grabbed her chain, dragging her towards him effortlessly. She scrambled and clawed at the floor, struggling against him. The young toon managed to grab hold of the bedpost, claws poking through her gloves.</p>
<p>   "No! Go away!" With a firm yank, she was ripped away from the bed, her claws scratching against the metal. Dot desperately dug her claws into the floor, but to no avail.</p>
<p>   When he reached her, she was pulled up by the front of her dress. Norman backhanded her to the floor. Before Dot had a chance to pull away, he grabbed her roughly by the ears, hitting her several more times.</p>
<p>   "See what happens when you don't play along? I warned you. This is your fault." With that, she was tossed to the ground like a ragdoll.</p>
<p>   When he finally left, Norman slammed the door. Dot curled up into a ball on the floor, her face a mess of blood and tears. Her nose was bleeding, she had a busted lip, and one eye was beginning to swell shut. "Yakko, Wakko, where are you guys…." Dot whimpered as her entire body shook with pained sobs.</p>
<p>   She wasn't given her second meal that day. Norman didn't check up on her for the rest of the day, but Dot was in too much pain to think of ways out.</p>
<p>   The next day she was given an ice pack in addition to her morning meal. She rinsed the blood off of her face under the tub faucet before placing the pack on her black eye.</p>
<p>   As she ate, Dot thought about her brothers. She knew they were doing all they could to find her. Yakko was probably working himself half to death with it. He always threw himself full force into a problem. Usually without asking for help, even if he really needed it. She could only hope that Wakko could keep Yakko stable.</p>
<p>   Later, when Norman let her upstairs to play, he seemed cheerful. Like nothing had happened the day before. Wisely, Dot didn't say anything about it. She didn't want to set him off again.</p>
<p>   "Are you excited for Saturday?" He asked evenly while they played chess.</p>
<p>   "Yeah. What about you?" Dot replied, trying to sound chipper.</p>
<p>   "I-" Norman cut himself off as his phone started ringing. He cursed to himself.</p>
<p>   "You can just ignore it." Dot stammered, mind racing with ideas on how to sneakily get ahold of the phone.</p>
<p>   Norman looked at her, as if considering it, before shaking his head. "Guess it's time you go back."</p>
<p>   She struggled against him as he dragged her back to the room, locking her in quickly and rushing out the door. The instant the door closed, she screamed as loud as she could, beating on the door in desperation until her hands were sore and her voice was hoarse. Exhausted, Dot slid down the door, pulling her knees to her chest and sobbing into her hands.</p>
<p>
  <strong>Back at the water tower</strong>
</p>
<p>   Yakko walked back to the living room with Wakko at his side. Everyone looked up at him with unsure expressions. Well, everyone except for Trace, whose face was unreadable. </p>
<p>   "We're ordering some pizza if you're up for it." The detective stated. Yakko shrugged, sitting on the couch with Wakko.</p>
<p>   "I'm not really hungry, but I'll eat."</p>
<p>   A couple of hours later, a knock came on the door. Yakko followed Trace to help carry, since they ordered enough to feed a small army. Trace signed for them, walking back in with the first stack. As Yakko took the other stack of pizzas from the guy, he noticed that it was the same man who had delivered before.</p>
<p>   Not thinking anything of it, he thanked him for the pizzas.</p>
<p>   "No problem. Have a good day, Mr. Warner." Something about that statement made Yakko tense up, gripping the boxes a bit tighter as he walked back inside. But he couldn't understand why until the boxes were sat down. And then a thought hit him.</p>
<p>   Without a word, Yakko bolted out the door after him, not bothering to wait and explain. By the time he made it to the gate however, it was too late. The guy had vanished.</p>
<p>   Wakko caught up to him fairly quickly with Brain perched on his shoulder. "What was that about?"</p>
<p>   "It's him. He's the one who took Dot, I know he is."</p>
<p>   " … The pizza guy?" Wakko raised a confused eyebrow. In response, Yakko nodded.</p>
<p>   "If I may interject. You have no proof that he is the one who kidnapped her, yes?" Brain chimed in with a grim expression.</p>
<p>   "He was the same guy who delivered the pizza before." Wakko offered. Brain shook his head sadly.</p>
<p>   "Unfortunately, that would be thrown out as circumstantial in the eyes of law enforcement. You'd need something more concrete before they'd even start the process of investigation. And who knows how long that would take."</p>
<p>   "So what exactly are you proposing we do here? Wait for him to get bored and leave her dead somewhere?" Yakko snapped at the mouse.</p>
<p>   "Not at all. Give me a day or so, I'll see what I can dig up on him using more… unorthodox means. For now, you two should head back to the tower. I'll be in touch. Come along, Pinky. We have much work to do."</p>
<p>   Pinky popped out from under Wakko's hat, following Brain as they walked away from the lot. "Don't you two worry about a thing. Narf! We'll find her!" Pinky exclaimed cheerfully.</p>
<p>   As the two brothers started their walk back to the tower, Yakko began to hum quietly. He was actually feeling hopeful that Dot would be returned soon.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This chapter was originally just supposed to be about Dot, but then Yakko snuck in. I like the hopeful bit better anyways. Plus, I didn't wanna dwell on Dot's pain much right now, because it's only gonna get worse.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Goodbye Yellow Brick Road</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>There's a lot more violence in this chapter, and also a heavily suggestive tone for a bit. It gets uncomfortable. Just as a heads up. And a hallucination, which is shown through italics so you know what's going on. </p><p>Also, if you couldn't tell by the title of this chapter, I had Goodbye Yellow Brick Road by Elton John playing as I was writing this chapter. Well, the ending bit anyways. Because it's a powerful song.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Tonight's the night. Are you excited?" Norman asked. Dot nodded slowly.</p><p>   "I can't wait. I've been looking forward to it since you asked me." Dot replied, faking a chipper tone. Her entire face was sore, but she forced herself to ignore the pain. She didn't want to risk angering him again.</p><p>   "You gonna wear something nice?" </p><p>   The day before, Norman had given her a lovely pink dress that under normal circumstances, she would have worn to a casual party or something of the same caliber. The dress was a cold shoulder pink skater dress with a built in thin black belt. The belt's buckle was a heart.</p><p>   Looking at it made her want to puke. "You'll have to see for yourself later."</p><p>   "I can't wait." The cameras shut off for Norman to get her the first meal of the day. She took that time to change into the dress quickly, wanting some semblance of privacy.</p><p>   When he got to her door, instead of putting the tray through the flap, Norman walked in with the food. "Breakfast. I- Look at you. You look so cute." Dot crossed her arms, feeling very uncomfortable under his eye. "Give us a spin, lemme see all of it."</p><p>   She complied, giving a very unenthusiastic spin. "What do you think?"</p><p>   He sat the tray on the table, giving a chef's kiss. "Gorgeous. Beautiful. You look perfect." With that, he left her alone finally.</p><p>   As she picked at her breakfast, a couple of pieces of toast, some bacon, and a juice box, her mind wandered back to Yakko and Wakko. Dot wondered how close they were to finding her. </p><p>   In the few moments when she could actually get to sleep, she had been dreaming about them walking through the door and taking her away. Rescuing her like the princess in some fairytale. The mental image of Yakko wearing heavy knight's armor and wielding a lofty sword made her giggle. He'd never be able to move under the armor, let alone swing a sword. Even if he could, he knew next to nothing about sword-fighting, save what movies showed.</p><p>   She glanced up later as the door opened. It was Norman again. He was wearing a nice blue button up and black slacks. "Shall we go?"</p><p>   Dot nodded, giving him what she hoped looked like a convincing smile. She was silent as he led her up the stairs, thankfully not muzzled or handcuffed like before. There was a couch set up facing the wall by the projector, along with a table of some snacks and drinks. Once he got her chained in the room and sat her on the couch, Norman gave her an almost nervous look.</p><p>   "Well? What do you think?" He asked. Not wanting to upset him, Dot nodded.</p><p>   "It's nice. Very, very cozy looking. So, what are we watching?"</p><p>   "Nightmare on Elm Street. It's okay if you get scared, just hold onto me."</p><p>   She clenched her teeth, wanting to tell him that she'd rather jump into a briar patch, but refrained. Instead, she told him, "Okay, I'll keep that in mind."</p><p>   While they watched the movie, he not-so casually put an arm around her. Instead of a comforting touch, like when either Wakko or Yakko would do it, something about it really didn't feel right. It turned her stomach. Even more so than Norman usually did. </p><p>   She glanced over to him, and happened to spy the keys to her shackles on his belt. They were so close, if she could just reach them, then Dot could actually get out. True, the bracelet on her arm was keeping her from using her toon powers, but that could be taken care of later. For now, her concern was with getting unchained.</p><p>   Swallowing the bile that was threatening to surface, she carefully scooted into Norman's lap. He glanced down at her with a curious expression, so she put her face into his chest. "I got scared." She whimpered, mentally thanking Yakko for teaching her improv.</p><p>   "Aw, it's okay cutie. I got you." He pulled her closer, the key almost within her reach.</p><p>   She put a hand at his side, making a grab for the key. Unfortunately, when she pulled at it, he realized what she was doing and became enraged. Norman flung her to the floor, and she landed on her hands. Pain shot up her left arm from the fall, but she ignored it as she scrambled to move back from him.</p><p>   The chain became taut and he stomped on her unshackled leg. A sickening crack was heard and she howled in pain, grabbing at her leg. Norman kicked her chest and stomach a few times as well before leaning down and punching her in the face as well. All the while yelling at her. After a bit, she was dragged back down to her room. His expression was no longer angry, but almost… worried about something. Or someone.</p><p>   "I'm down here!!! Help me! He's gonna kill me!!!" Dot screamed as loud as she could, desperate for someone to hear her.</p><p>    She was thrown into the room, and he gave her a punch to the head, knocking her out. When she came to, Dot wasn't sure how long it had been. But she was alone, for the moment. As she sat up, her entire body felt like it was on fire. Memories came back, and the young toon tensed up. He would be back any minute, she had to get out. He was gonna kill her.</p><p>   Dot attempted to stand, and immediately fell back down. Her leg was swollen and tender, definitely broken. Using the bed as leverage, she forced herself to her feet. Dot moved the table to the door carefully, stacking the chair on top. When she moved to climb up however, the young toon collapsed again.</p><p>   "I'm never getting out of here…" Dot whimpered, tears streaming down her face.</p><p>
  <em>   "Don't cry sis." A familiar voice said soothingly.</em>
</p><p>Dot looked around. "Yakko? Yakko, where are you?"</p><p>   <em>The door disappeared to reveal an empty hallway, and the table with the chair became a set of stairs.</em></p><p>  <em> "I'm right here little sis. Just get up and try again." A much younger Yakko appeared in the hallway with a smile. He couldn't have been older than 4, wearing a pair of well worn overalls.</em></p><p>   "But what if I fall? I'm scared, Yakko." She stood up, using the table for support.</p><p>   <em>"Then I'll catch you, promise. It's okay to be scared, but you have to trust me. You'll be okay."</em></p><p>   "Okay." She started her climb, not paying any mind to the pain shooting through her leg.</p><p>   <em>Yakko was waiting at the top, hands stretching towards her. "Come on, you're almost there. I believe in you." Dot reached out to him. He was so close.</em></p><p>   Her hand made contact with the metal screen, and the electric shock threw her back to the floor. Dot could taste blood in her mouth as she writhed in pain. The toon glanced around as stars circled her head. Shaking them away, she looked at her arm. The bracelet had snapped off, by either the force of the fall, or the shock. It really didn't matter which, she was free.</p><p>  Dot crawled her way to the door this time, fueled by adrenaline, and slipped through the flap with ease. She forced her way out of the trapdoor, limping out of the house while holding onto her chain to keep it from catching on anything.</p><p>   She had made it out.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I actually looked up things that can cause hallucinations, and Dot seems to fit the bill nicely. Sleep deprivation is a big cause, as well as stress. And the two things also tend to go hand in hand. Especially when you're in the clutches of a creepy unstable douchenozzle.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Reunited</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Oh yeah, Scratchy is here. Nearly forgot about him in favor of Pinky and the Brain. But he's back for a bit.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>   It had been a day since Brain had made the offer to find the pizza guy. Yakko had said nothing about it to the police, or even Trace for that matter. He knew it wasn't a good idea, but he didn't care. The teen just wanted his baby sister back, by any means necessary. Even if it meant not playing by the rules.</p><p>   Wakko was eating a very large sandwich while Yakko sat by the phone. The tv was on nearby, playing some game show. Scratchy was sitting at the couch staring at the screen, but not really watching. The psychiatrist was still thinking about the teen's outburst, though he knew he couldn't address it until Dot was back. Though the teen seemed to be fairly composed for the moment, almost hopeful even.</p><p>   The fear was still bouncing around in Yakko's head, thinking of the worst. But he knew they'd get her back. And then everything would be okay again. He was pulled from his thoughts by the phone ringing.</p><p>   Yakko took a deep breath to calm himself before answering. "Hello?"</p><p>   There came the sound of a muffled sob, and then "... Y-Yakko?" A voice he hadn't heard in what felt like eternity.</p><p>   "Dot?! Dot, is that you?!" At Yakko's outburst, Wakko immediately looked up.</p><p>   "Is it Dot? Is she okay?!"</p><p>   "I got away… Please hurry, I'm scared." Dot's voice quaked.</p><p>   "Where are you right now? Are you safe?" Yakko attempted to keep his voice steady for her sake.</p><p>   Her voice trembled as she told him where she was, which turned out to be on the other side of Burbank at a convenience store. "The owners let me use their phone… Yakko, he's gonna come for me…"</p><p>   "I won't let that happen. Promise. Now listen very carefully, okay? I want you to stay inside the store. Out of sight until we come get you, got it?"</p><p>   "Got it. Can you stay on the line till you get here though?" She begged, not wanting her brothers to leave.</p><p>   "Wasn't planning on going anywhere sis. Never again."</p><p>   The ride across town was almost unreal. It was like a dream, and Yakko didn't want to wake up. Dot was alive and free. How she was doing was another matter, but that was a different bridge. When they arrived, paramedics were already there.</p><p>   Yakko rushed inside, ignoring Scratchy's pleas to come back. Wakko followed closely behind, just as anxious as his older brother. They watched as Dot was loaded up onto a stretcher.</p><p>   Her entire face was bruised and bloodied, she was wearing a torn and dirty dress, her gloves were ripped with blood on her fingertips, and one leg was swollen and limp. And yet she still smiled when she saw her brothers.</p><p>   "You came…" She murmured as the paramedics put a mask over her face.</p><p>   "Course I did. Can't leave my favorite sister out here alone."</p><p>   While Wakko wanted to ride in the ambulance with Dot, the paramedics would only allow one of them in with her. The two brothers shared a silent conversation, and then Yakko climbed in to stand by Dot. He talked to her the entire time. He talked about random facts and told really bad jokes that still managed to make Dot laugh.</p><p>   Scratchy and Wakko followed behind the ambulance to the hospital. Wakko fidgeted in place anxiously, but feeling better than he had been. Dot had made it out, somehow. Based on how she looked, it definitely hadn't been easy. He wondered where the guy was, but pushed the thought back.</p><p>   Once at the hospital, Yakko tried to stay with Dot, but was stopped as she was rushed away. A nurse sent him to the waiting room where Wakko and Scratchy were sitting on a couch. Wakko was immediately on his feet as Yakko walked in.</p><p>   "How is she? When can we see her? Is she okay?" The middle Warner asked quickly. Yakko held up a hand.</p><p>   "I don't know. When they took her in, I wasn't allowed through." He didn't mention that someone was saying something about possible internal damage as he was being pulled away. Wakko didn't need to worry himself with it.</p><p>   "Please, sit down. Ze both of you." Scratchy said in a gentle tone. The two sat down on either side of the psychiatrist. He wrapped his arms around them to pull the two closer.</p><p>   "She's out now. Everything is gonna be okay now, okay?" Scratchy murmured, rubbing circles into Yakko's arm. The teen rested his head against Scratchy's chest, eyes drifting closed. Wakko soon followed suit, snoring softly.</p><p>   Scratchy looked down at the oldest Warner, nodding contentedly. Yakko looked almost younger in sleep, more peaceful. There was no pain or fear, just calm. The doctor wished it could last. But like all things, nothing lasts forever.</p><p>   A doctor walked in and the two boys stirred. "Dot Warner?" She asked. In an instant they were all three on their feet.</p><p>   "How is she?" Yakko and Wakko both asked.</p><p>   "She's a fighter. I'm Dr. Jones, right this way," The doctor began leading them through the hospital, stopping outside a room. "She's certainly been through a lot," Dr. Jones looked almost hesitant as she went through the list. </p><p>   "There was internal bleeding, two fractured ribs, a punctured lung, as well as bruising on her chest and abdomen. She also has a comminuted fracture on her fibula, which just means the bone was shattered in several bits. There was also evidence of electrocution, and she has a sprain on her left wrist. Other than that, she's just got some contusions and minor scrapes. You can see her now, just try to not excite her."</p><p>   Yakko opened the door slowly, walking into the room almost timidly. Dot was laying in the bed, her broken leg in a sling to stay elevated. The blood had been washed off, and she had some bandages on her face. She was fast asleep, looking so much smaller compared to the bed. Her left arm was in a splint, laying limply at her side, and had a nasal cannula in to help her breathe.</p><p>   The teen sat on the bed beside her, reaching out to stroke her face gently. Unconsciously, she leaned into the touch, a low buzzing sound emanating from the small toon. Wakko hopped up by Dot's feet, being mindful of her broken leg. </p><p>   "Is she… purring?" Asked the middle Warner incredulously. Yakko nodded with a small smile.</p><p>   "She knows that she's safe now." He pointed out.</p><p>   "Zat iz correct. Und once she iz awake, we can see how she is feeling. Ze police will definitely need to speak with her, but she may need time. We still don't know what all happened there." Scratchy stated, placing a hand on Yakko's shoulder, giving it a comforting squeeze.</p><p>   Wakko's stomach started growling noisily. His face went beet red, and he chuckled nervously. "... Sorry."</p><p>   "I'll leave you kidses alone and get you something to eat from ze cafeteria. I'll be back in a bit."</p><p>   While Scratchy was gone, Yakko and Wakko stayed right by Dot's side. "I promise, I'll never let anything hurt you ever again." Yakko murmured, punctuating his vow with a kiss to her head.</p><p>   Dot groaned softly, and her eyes fluttered open slowly. Her eyes were slightly unfocused as she looked around. Yakko placed a hand on her arm as Wakko sat up straight.</p><p>   "Dot, can you hear me?" Yakko whispered. She nodded, closing her eyes again.</p><p>   When Dot opened them again, she looked much more aware.</p><p>   "There you are, there's our favorite sister. Welcome back." </p><p>   "... I'm your only sister." Dot mumbled with a small grin.</p><p>   "Fair enough, I'll give you that one." The oldest Warner nodded.</p><p>   "Welcome back, Dottie." Wakko said playfully. In response, she kicked him weakly with her good leg.</p><p>   "You're lucky I can't use my hammerspace or I'd drop an anvil on your head for that." At the comment about her hammerspace, Yakko looked worried.</p><p>   "What's going on with your hammerspace? What did he do?" His tone was very tense. While Dot explained about the device Norman had put on her, Yakko began to subconsciously dig his claws into the bed.</p><p>   It was bad enough that he had taken her to begin with, and then taunt him over the phone, but messing with a toon's power source was beyond monstrous. It was downright the cruelest possible thing to do to a toon, save for putting them in Dip.</p><p>   Being cautious of her injuries, and the wires she was hooked to, Yakko wrapped his arms around Dot. She placed her good arm around his neck, burying her face into his chest. "I'm gonna make this right, sis. I promise."</p><p>   Without another word, Dot began to cry. Yakko held out a hand and Wakko nuzzled into his other side. As he held onto the two things most dear to him, dark thoughts swirled through the teen's mind. One thing remained clear however. Norman had messed with the wrong toon.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>And thus ends Dot's physical torment. As far as it goes for her now, it's all recovery. Yakko on the other hand... Remains to be seen.</p><p>Love reading the comments and seeing what you lovely peoples think by the way. Absolutely faboo, keep em coming.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Brother Mine</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So this chapter ended up being a bit shorter than I had originally planned, but I'm taking things very slow now. In regards to Yakko that is. And I decided to just go ahead and post, same day. You're welcome, lovely people.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>   Trace strolled in a bit later with some officers, after the three had eaten, and Dot had been looked at by the doctor. The detective looked almost smug, which agitated the oldest Warner. </p>
<p>   "What did I tell you? Knew she'd be found. And she's alive, thankfully. Now, I just need a few minutes to t-" He was cut off by Yakko storming up to him and punching him in the face. The hit nearly knocked him to the floor, but he caught himself on a chair.</p>
<p>   "You didn't find her, she saved herself!" Yakko snapped. Dot gripped the sleeve of Wakko's sweater as he sat next to her.</p>
<p>   The officers tensed up, as if gearing for a fight, but Trace waved them off as he rubbed his jaw. "It's fine, I deserved that."</p>
<p>   Yakko glanced at Dot and Wakko, taking a deep breath to calm himself. "She just got in a bit ago. Give her some time to at least breathe before sticking her under a microscope, please."</p>
<p>   Trace held up a hand in surrender. "That's fair. Call me the minute she's ready though, so we can nail this sick SOB."</p>
<p>   Once the detective and the cops left, aside from having one stationed outside her door, Yakko turned to Dot and Wakko sheepishly.</p>
<p>   "I'm sorry you saw that. Kinda lost my head for a sec." He rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly.</p>
<p>   "... What was that?" Dot asked timidly. Never in her life had she ever seen Yakko like that. Even when he got legitimately annoyed with something or someone, his anger never strayed to the violent side. It was a bit scary to the youngest Warner. </p>
<p>   She looked to Wakko, taking note of how Yakko's outburst didn't rattle him as much as it did her. What had happened to Yakko while she was gone?!</p>
<p>   Noticing her expression, Yakko explained himself. "While you were… gone. He would call me… It was a bit much to take, but I took it."</p>
<p>   "He broke a chair the last time they talked." Wakko added solemnly. Dot raised an eyebrow.</p>
<p>   "Why? What did he say?" She asked, though to be perfectly honest, she didn't know if she wanted the answer.</p>
<p>   "Just things about you and his little game. Only I didn't want to play, so he hung up," Yakko sat on the edge of the bed, looking away from her. "The first time he called, I ended up putting my fist through a cabinet." He confessed, rubbing his wrist slowly.</p>
<p>   "Are you okay?" Dot asked cautiously. Finally, her oldest brother looked up.</p>
<p>   "I'll be fine. Don't worry about me. I'm actually doing a lot better now that you're back."</p>
<p>   "Okay…" Dot still looked slightly unsure, but relaxed anyway. He was probably already talking with Scratchy about it anyways. She was no p-sychiatrist, what could she do for him?</p>
<p>   Yakko stretched out on the bed beside her with his hands resting on his abdomen. "You should rest a bit more. It's been a long day." It wasn't a suggestion. Wakko curled up by her pillow, pulling his red hat over his eyes. The two younger Warners shut their eyes, falling asleep within minutes.</p>
<p>   The oldest Warner on the other hand, did not. At least, he made an attempt not to. He closed his eyes, but stayed alert. Although listening to the sound of his two siblings sleeping eased his mind somewhat. It brought him back to before. When everything was good. Slowly, he found himself being lulled to sleep by the sounds of their breathing, comforted with the knowledge that they were safe.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Actually felt very satisfying punching Trace. I think it was justified, all things considered. Although I do wish it hadn't been done in front of poor Dot... Oops</p>
<p>And don't you worry, Norman will be getting his.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. On the Edge</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Not much longer now....</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><em>   Where are they?!</em> Yakko shot up in bed with a start. He looked back, instantly being calmed with the sight of both siblings fast asleep. Scratchy was asleep in the other hospital bed, obviously not wanting to risk his back on a hospital chair. Outside, the sky was dark and cloudy.</p><p>   The door creaked open slowly. Yakko crouched protectively in front of his siblings, claws out and teeth bared in a snarl. "It's just me, you can calm down." Brain hopped up on the bed beside him.</p><p>   Immediately Yakko relaxed. "What are you doing here?" Though the teen had a feeling he knew.</p><p>   Brain held out a file to him. "This is what I've found about your man. His full name is Daryl Norman Caliban. He is 52 years old, lives in his family home, isn't married, and has no children or pets." </p><p>   Yakko nodded. "Obviously. Can't have any distractions." Brain cleared his throat before continuing.</p><p>   "This also wouldn't be his first scrape with criminal acts against a toon."</p><p>   "I already knew that. Detective Trace let me know Dot wasn't his first. There was one more before her."</p><p>   Brain shook his head. "There were actually 14 spread through the last 34 years. All female toons, ranging from age 5 to 13. By all accounts he should be in a jail cell now, but isn't."</p><p>   The teen raised an eyebrow in curious confusion. "How come?"</p><p>   "Either due to evidence being misplaced or contaminated, key witnesses retracting their statements, or just going missing before trial. Clearly he has someone aiding him in slipping through the cracks."</p><p>   "Why would someone do that?" Yakko took the file to leaf through it.</p><p>   "Why would someone lock away 3 children in a tower for years?" Yakko looked up. "You and I both know, some humans can be so cruel. They don't see us as living beings, just numbers on a screen, or a passing sideshow attraction."</p><p>   Yakko nodded in understanding. "Like animals in a cage to be stared at." He mumbled.</p><p>   "Has she given the police a statement yet?" Brain asked. The eldest Warner shook his head.</p><p>   "Not yet. She just got back today, so she's been resting. They'll talk to her tomorrow probably."</p><p>   "Then according to my calculations it'll take them at least a day or so to find him once she gives a description. Do with that what you will." The mouse stated in a level tone.</p><p>   Before the teen had a chance to answer his almost cryptic assertion, Brain left the room. It was almost as if he could sense that dark feeling swirling inside him. Suddenly the file felt very heavy in his hands, so he placed it down on the overbed table.</p><p>   He looked back to his sleeping siblings. Wakko was drooling on the pillow by Dot's head, one arm slung across her chest protectively. Dot gripped Wakko's sweatshirt in her sleep, snoring softly. They were a picture of peaceful innocence.</p><p>   How could anyone ever want to bring harm to someone like Dot? She was so young and small. And yet, she had made it out. By some insane miracle, she was alive.</p><p>   Yakko stood up, taking the file. That monster had taken something most precious of his, and twisted it to the breaking point. And with the way Dot had sounded on the phone, she never would have made it another day. And that bastard would still be breathing freely.</p><p>   <em>"They deserve better," A voice whispered in his ear. "Protect them…"</em></p><p>   With a plan in mind and fiery determination brewing in his gut, Yakko scribbled out a quick note and left it on the table. He slipped the file into his hammerspace, and with a quick kiss to his brother and sister's heads, Yakko crept out the door.</p><hr/><p>   Norman stumbled into his front door after a long day at work. The girl, he'd finish off tomorrow. She was getting to be too difficult to handle, just like the last one. Always struggling too much.</p><p>   He flipped the light switch, pausing when nothing happened. Shrugging it off as just a breaker blowing out, he walked into the kitchen for a flashlight. As he opened a drawer, something behind him moved.</p><p>   "Is someone there?" A low growl was heard from right behind him, sending chills up his spine. Norman slowly turned around. "What the f-"</p><p>   Something small and fuzzy pounced, tearing into him with sharp claws as he struggled. He fell to the floor, and a mallet was brought down on his face. The moonlight came through the window, illuminating his attacker. It was the toon boy, Yakko Warner.</p><p>   Yakko glared coldly at Norman, raising the mallet once more. "Goodnight everybody." He growled.</p><p>   The mallet was brought down again, and everything went black.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Told you Yakko wasn't doing good. This is only the beginning of Norman's torment. Yakko was already at the edge, he just needed a little nudge. And I'll make something clear, Brain did that on purpose. Because he is not a good guy. He has soft spots, but that's only because he sees himself and Yakko as two toons who deserved better. Which is true, but he has unleashed a monster.</p><p>The next two chapters will be released together. Just in case anyone wants to skip over Yakko going full darkside. It gets very, very bloody.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Sharpest Lives</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is your content warning. There is extreme violence, bloodshed, and an insinuation of Norman doing even worse things to Dot than what actually happened. Also I'm still calling him Norman, just for the sake of simplicity.</p><p>IF YOU DON'T WANT TO SEE YAKKO BEING VIOLENT, SKIP THIS CHAPTER!!!</p><p>The way I have this written is so it technically doesn't need to be here. But, I find peace in writing this stuff out. In a sadistically, therapeutic way.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>   When Norman came to, he could feel blood trickling down the side of his face. A gloved hand came into his vision, smacking his cheeks firmly.</p><p>   "Good morning sunshine. So nice of you to be joining us." Yakko stated with a dark smirk.</p><p>   Norman looked around confusedly, realizing quickly that he was tied to a chair in his garage. The room was empty, save for a tarp on the floor spread out under the chair, and a table with an assortment of tools.</p><p>   "Do you know who I am?" Yakko asked, turning around to pick up something from the table casually.</p><p>   "Yes…" The angry toon turned back to Norman.</p><p>   "So then you know why I'm here, right?" He pointed a hammer at Norman's face like a microphone.</p><p>   "... No?" Came Norman's meek reply.</p><p>   The hammer was swung against the side of his face, head side up. Blood filled his mouth as several teeth cracked.</p><p>   The hammer's claw scraped gently across the other side of his face threateningly. "Really? Because I think you do. You seem like a smart guy, Norman. Or can I call you, Daryl?" He chuckled at the way Norman's eyes widened.</p><p>   "That's right, I know all about you. And your little playpen down here? Found that too. You are disgusting, and you make me sick."</p><p>   "I'm sorry…" Norman whimpered, a mix of blood and saliva dripping from his mouth.</p><p>   "Sorry doesn't take back everything you did to my family, you sick bastard! And what of the other girls? Their families which you broke apart with your filthy hands," He emphasized his statement by slamming down the hammer on one of Norman's hands.</p><p>   "And for what? So you could get your rocks off down here in your little fantasy world? Making those girls your little dolls for you to dress up and play with. But you made a very big mistake, pal. You messed with my little girl. And she means the world to me."</p><p>   The hammer was brought down several more times until the arms of the chair shattered. His hands were a mangled and bloody mess.</p><p>   "You put hands on her. She's just a little girl. And you took her from me, and broke her. So now, I'm breaking you."</p><p>   "They'll find you…" Norman stammered weakly.</p><p>   "I wouldn't worry about that. Not a damn jury in the world would convict me for this. Not like it matters though." Yakko walked out of his field of vision for a minute.</p><p>   "Are you gonna kill me?"</p><p>   "All in good time," The toon stepped back into his line of sight, holding a car battery and jumper cables. "So, what else did you do to Dot?"</p><p>   "What?" Yakko hooked up the cables to the battery.</p><p>   "I'm not dumb, I can read between lines. You had something in mind with her. And I want to know if you got it."    </p><p>   "Wait, I don't-" </p><p>   "You may wanna bite down on this." Yakko jammed his belt between Norman's teeth. The other side of the cables were attached quite firmly between his legs, immediately beginning to electrocute him as he convulsed.</p><p>   After a bit, the cables were removed. Norman spat out the belt. "Please… kill me." He groaned.</p><p>   "Uhhh… No. You see, I'm not really in a charitable mood at the moment. Though it is fun watching you squirm. Not so fun when the shoe is on the other foot, is it?"</p><p>   "Please, I'm sorry…"</p><p>   "Only because I found you. Really didn't seem to care much before while you were having your fun. Well now, it's my turn."</p><p>    Several long, pain filled hours passed for Norman. His throat was hoarse from screaming, and he was covered in blood. Presently, Yakko was slicing him open from throat to abdomen with a large steak knife. He felt dizzy from blood loss. And all too quickly, he felt nothing at all.</p><p>   Yakko watched as the light faded from Norman's eyes, feeling nothing. No joy, no satisfaction, not even a trace of guilt. Just a cold numbness that left him feeling empty. He wasn't sure how long he stood there, staring at the body of the bastard who had kidnapped his sister.</p><p>   He shook his head, and the smell of blood hit him. Whistling softly to himself, the teen got to work quickly, cleaning up after himself. He couldn't risk anyone knowing about what he had done. </p><p>   Especially not Dot or Wakko. They couldn't know about this. He'd take it to the grave.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I originally had this go on longer, with a lot more violence. But, I pumped the brakes a bit before sending him too far off the rails. After all, Yakko is still only 14.</p><p>Rest assured, this will have a lasting impact. And before you ask, yes the title is from an MCR song of the same name. Although I was listening to a couple songs from Quentin Tarantino soundtracks while writing this chapter.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Demon Inside</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Regardless of whether you read the previous chapter or not, this will still make sense. Just know, Norman is dead, died painful and bloody.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>   Yakko stood under the soothing warm spray of the showerhead. His soiled clothes were in a trash bag, thrown off as soon as he made it back to the tower. He scrubbed his fur until his skin felt raw, watching as the blood ran down the drain.</p><p>   The teen had done it. Norman was no more. Sleeping with the fishes, pushing up daisies, expired, bit the dust, succumbed. Sleeping the big sleep. Yakko stepped out of the shower, towelling off and getting dressed quickly. Now, to get rid of the clothes, which he had left in the kitchen.</p><p>   The door opened and Wakko strolled in. "Yakko! Are you here?"</p><p>   Yakko froze in his tracks. Why was Wakko back at the tower? He was supposed to be with Dot and Scratchy. Thinking quickly, he stuffed the bag in the cabinet under the sink.</p><p>  "There you are! Dot was asking for you when she woke up."</p><p>   Yakko leaned against the sink in what he hoped was a casual manner. "Really? I left a note." Wakko raised an eyebrow suspiciously.</p><p>   "Yeah… Why did you really leave though?" Yakko looked away from his brother for a moment.</p><p>   "I told you in the note. I wanted to clean up the tower for when Dot gets out."</p><p>   His younger brother looked around skeptically. "Doesn't look like you did much."</p><p>   "Brain called to give me an update on finding Norman." Technically not a lie.</p><p>   The statement caught Wakko's attention though. "Really? What did he say?!"</p><p>   "Well, his name's actually Daryl, for starters. Though with Dot back, the police shouldn't have any issues finding him. So I think I'd call it a moot point."</p><p>   Seemingly sated with the half lie, Wakko nodded. "I suppose you're right."</p><p>   "Now, why are you back here? And where's Scratchy?" Yakko asked, petting his brother's head.</p><p>   "Dot wanted one of her stuffed animals, so I kinda... snuck out? I'm surprised Scratchy hasn't called you."</p><p>   "My phone's dead," Complete lie, it was just turned off. "Anyways, you go on ahead before Scratchy has a heart attack."</p><p>   Wakko paused. "You're not coming back with me?"</p><p>   "I have some things I need to take care of here first. Just go on, I'll catch up. And I'll bring some ice cream or something."</p><p>   The middle Warner hesitated, but complied. After ensuring that his younger brother was gone, Yakko got to work.</p><p>   When he arrived back at the hospital, a bag of goodies in hand, Dot was pouting at him. "You left us. Why did you leave?"</p><p>   "I left a note." Yakko placed the bag on the table.</p><p>   "You promised you'd never leave." Her lip trembled, but her eyes remained firm. Wakko sat on the chair nearby, arms crossed and watching him curiously.</p><p>   "I had some things I needed to take care of. But now I'm back. And I brought some stuff." He pulled out an old stuffed bear from the bag and Dot's eyes lit up.</p><p>   "Ricki!" She reached out instinctively, before hesitating. "I'll give you a pass just this once." Dot chided before pulling the bear into her arms happily.</p><p>   "Understood," Yakko placed a hand on her arm, squeezing gently. "No more leaving." He kissed her head before standing up.</p><p>   "The detective came by while you were gone by the way." Wakko stated boredly.</p><p>   "Really? That's good then. Get the ball rolling on this guy?" Yakko replied smoothly, sitting back beside her.</p><p>   Dot nodded. "He said it won't be long now, and then he'll be locked up for good." She yawned, clutching her bear tight.</p><p>   "You should get some rest." He began to pet the space between her ears gently.</p><p>   "Yakko?" Dot asked.</p><p>   "Hmm? What is it, Dot?"</p><p>   "Tell me the story. About mom and dad?" Yakko glanced down at his baby sister.</p><p>   Dot hadn't asked for the story in years. He had made it up when she was old enough to ask why they didn't have a mom or dad. It eased the pain of the loss, despite not being real.</p><p>   "Okay, let's see now… Once upon a time, there was a brave knight who married a beautiful princess, and they had two sons-"</p><p>   "But they wanted a daughter too!" Dot cut in.</p><p>   "Right. So they planted a garden all over the kingdom, and on the first day of spring, every flower in that garden bloomed…"</p><p>   Once he finished the story, Dot was fast asleep, smiling softly. Even Wakko had relaxed, his tension from earlier since dissipated.</p><p>   "Yakko, are you okay?" Wakko asked, curling up at the foot of the bed.</p><p>   "I will be." He replied monotonously, closing his eyes.</p><p>   They'd all be okay.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Okay, I love that story, but I can tell it in my sleep at this point. And I've written it out more times than I can count with other things that are in progress. I'm giving it a break.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Nightmare</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This one is mostly just a filler chapter. Just to see where Yakko's head is after literally killing a man.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Blood. It was everywhere, overwhelming his senses, clinging to every part of him. He was drowning in it, kicking and flailing desperately to keep himself afloat. Needed to get out. Couldn't breathe.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>   Finally his hands touched the edge. He clawed wildly to escape, but his hands were too slick. There was too much blood.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>   Dot skipped alongside Wakko, away from the blood. They were stopped by a large figure with a very hungry expression. He screamed for them to get away, to run. But they couldn't hear him. As the figure took their hands and led them away, Yakko was pulled under.</em>
</p><p>   A hand smacking him across the face snapped him awake. Yakko sat up quickly, nearly headbutting Wakko. He caught his breath, heart pounding in his chest like a hammer. When had he gotten on the floor?</p><p>   "You wouldn't stop screaming…. Sorry I hit you." Wakko mumbled shakily.</p><p>   Dot looked at him from the bed, trembling worriedly. "You were screaming like you were being killed… And you were calling for us."</p><p>  Taking a deep breath, Yakko stood up and helped Wakko to his feet. "It was just a nightmare. Just a nightmare, no big deal." He muttered, unsure if he was trying to soothe his siblings or himself as the two brothers sat down on the bed.</p><p>   "What was it about?" Dot asked, taking his hand. Wakko placed a hand on his back.</p><p>   "Already starting to fade. Can't remember. I know you two were in it though." The lie slipped all too easily off his tongue.</p><p>   He did not want his siblings to have the mental image of him drowning in a literal pool of blood. He blinked, shaking his head as if it would knock the image from his mind.</p><p>   Wakko and Dot shared a look that said, "We know you're lying, but we won't push it yet."</p><p>   "I'll be fine. What time is it anyways?" Yakko asked, scratching between Dot's ears.</p><p>   "About 6 in the evening." Wakko replied.</p><p>   "Where's Scratchy?" He looked around, not seeing the psychiatrist anywhere.</p><p>   "He went to the cafeteria like 10 minutes before you started screaming."</p><p>   "Uh huh. Alright then, it is about dinnertime."</p><p>   "The nurse is gonna come by with my dinner soon. That's why Scratchy left. Did you bring anything else from the tower?" Dot asked, the unpleasantness from before brushed aside for now.</p><p>   "Hmm… Now that I think about it, there was something else. What was it?" Yakko picked up his bag, pulling out a few of Dot's scrunchies, some coloring books with markers, and several games from home.</p><p>   "Ooh, let's play Go Fish!" Dot exclaimed. Yakko chuckled softly, shuffling the deck.</p><p>   "What do you think, Wak? You in?" Wakko shrugged.</p><p>   "Sure, I'll play."</p><p>   They paused only when dinner came, and then got right back to it. Wakko had a terrible poker face, and they caught Dot trying to hide cards under the pillow. It was fun, almost normal even.</p><p>   And right now, normal was exactly what Yakko needed.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I think this only has a few chapters left. Got some new stories in the works(one being darker than this one), and then a couple more one shots for my Domestic Warners series. Which I may post tonight, just for sake of getting something that's kind of cheesey as opposed to an angst fest.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Without a Trace</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Yes the chapter name is a pun. I have no regrets. There is some underage smoking in this, because why not? As well as some snippets of dialogue from Norman's visit from Yakko. Nothing too scandalous, just thought I'd give a heads up.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>  It was a few days later when Trace came back. They had just gotten Dot back home from the hospital. Because her broken leg and sprained wrist made climbing impossible, Yakko had installed a makeshift elevator by the ladder. She was also in a wheelchair for the next six months while she healed.</p>
<p>   Scratchy had been staying with them, not wanting Yakko to be taking everything on himself. The teen told him about the nightmare, sans bloodbath. Mostly because he didn't want to see it again.</p>
<p>   The psychiatrist was in the kitchen cooking up some Austrian stew that was apparently an old family recipe. It smelled nice. A knock came on the door, and in walked Trace with a very pensive expression.</p>
<p>   Yakko, Wakko, and Dot were all in the living room on the couch. The oldest being sandwiched between his two siblings. </p>
<p>   "You have news?" Wakko asked.</p>
<p>   "We should talk, Yakko. Outside." Something about the detective's tone set the teen on edge, which did not go unnoticed by the younger Warners.</p>
<p>   Yakko followed him out of the tower, taking a seat on the rail. "So, did you catch him?" He asked coolly.</p>
<p>   Wakko crept up to the door, opening it just a crack to hear what the two were talking about.</p>
<p>  "We did. Well, what was left of him anyways." The middle Warner covered his mouth. Was he…?</p>
<p>  "So Norman is dead then?" Trace nodded, pulling out a cigarette and lit it.</p>
<p>   "He is definitely dead. We had a hell of a time packing him in. One of my guys was talking about needing doggy bags," He offered the cigarette to Yakko, who took it wordlessly. Wakko's eyes widened in shock.</p>
<p>  <em> "... when I get my hands on you, the police will be carting you off in a doggy bag!"</em></p>
<p>   "Whatever got at him, must have been pretty pissed off. It was almost like a wild animal had gotten a hold of him."</p>
<p>  "Any idea on what could have done it?" Yakko took a drag, passing it back to Trace.</p>
<p>   "Not quite. Though interestingly enough, all of the cameras he had set up, outside of the ones in his little dungeon, have a gap in their memory banks. Well, all except for one." Trace sounded almost amused.</p>
<p>   Yakko went still. "Really? That's so weird."</p>
<p>   Wakko meanwhile bit down on his hand to keep from making a sound. It couldn't be. Yakko would never…</p>
<p>   "It was more off to the side. And while it didn't capture visuals, I did get some… interesting audio." Trace whipped out his phone while Yakko fidgeted nervously.</p>
<p>  The audio was a bit muffled, but was still coherent.</p>
<p>   <em>"You put hands on her… just a little girl… took her from me, and broke her. So now, I'm breaking you."</em> The voice was a mix of pain and anger, but it was definitely Yakko.</p>
<p>   <em>"They'll find you…"</em></p>
<p><em>   "I wouldn't worry about that. Not a damn jury in the world would convict... Not like it matters though..."</em> His tone was dark and unfeeling. There was some indistinct shuffling.</p>
<p>
  <em>  "Wait, I don't-" </em>
</p>
<p><em>   "You may wanna bite down on this."</em> Then came the sound of an electric current being run through his body, and a muffled sound of pain.</p>
<p>   "The audio cuts out a bit after that. I was thinking maybe a few hours or so," Trace said, looking almost impressed. "You know, I knew you had something in you when you punched me, but this is some really twisted stuff."</p>
<p>   Yakko picked at his gloves anxiously. "So what does this mean now?" </p>
<p>   Wakko couldn't listen anymore after that, stumbling back to Dot quickly. At her concerned expression, he shook his head rapidly, but didn't say a word.</p>
<p>   Trace actually chuckled, clapping a hand on Yakko's shoulder. "Well… I never actually submitted this to evidence, so as far as they're concerned, this doesn't exist." He took the SD card out of his phone, holding it out to Yakko. "And honestly, you did me a favor. I've been trying to nail this bastard for years, but nothing ever stuck. So, I'll let you do what you will with that, and I'll be on my way. Case closed." With everything settled, he climbed down from the tower.</p>
<p>   Yakko stared down at the small card in his hand before crushing it in his fist. What remained, he put in his pocket to be thrown out later. When the teen walked back to his siblings, Wakko was watching him with an unreadable expression, almost as though he didn't recognize him.</p>
<p>   "What did he say?" Dot asked, her expression a mixture of worry and anticipation.</p>
<p>   "He's dead." His tone was unfeeling. Wakko looked away, saying nothing.</p>
<p>   "Really? Are you sure?" Dot wasn't sure how to feel about that. Part of her was relieved, and yet still another felt a bit… bad. Despite everything he had put her through.</p>
<p>   "Positive. He's definitely not coming back." Wakko's jaw clenched at the statement. The middle Warner looked as though he wanted to say something, but couldn't find the words.</p>
<p>   Looking between her two brothers, Dot slowly put the pieces together. "Yakko, did you-"</p>
<p>   "Dinner is ready!" Her question was interrupted by Scratchy calling them for supper. Yakko helped Dot into her wheelchair to take her to the table.</p>
<p>   The psychiatrist took notice of the particularly tense silence between the siblings, but made no comment. Wakko picked at his food, appetite gone from the things he had heard.</p>
<p>   Sure, Norman was a horrible person, and he deserved to pay for what he had done. But knowing his older brother was capable of doing the things he had done didn't bring Wakko comfort. In fact, it scared him. Even knowing that Yakko would never do anything to hurt him or Dot.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So, I put a bit more focus on Wakko this chapter because Dot is still recovering. And also because he's my favorite little guy, and I've been ignoring him. Don't worry though, they'll all talk later. It's just difficult with Scratchy there, because if Yakko told, then he'd have to tell someone, and I don't want Yakko going to jail for this.</p>
<p>That aside, lemme know what you think. I'm hoping to have this done in a couple more chapters, but endings are my kryptonite.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Healing</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So, this was supposed to have been the second to last chapter, but this is the end. I'm not very happy with it, but I already had an inkling last chapter that I wasn't getting the ending that I wanted.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>  Yakko laid awake in bed, listening to the sound of Dot talking to Wakko. The middle Warner still wasn't saying anything, and Yakko had a feeling he knew why. He just wasn't sure how to broach the topic. For once, the chattiest Warner was at a loss of words.</p><p>   "... I just don't want to believe it. Did you hear him do it, Wakko?" Dot asked.</p><p>  Finally deciding to just bite the bullet and be done with it, Yakko cleared his throat.</p><p>   Dot chuckled nervously, as if he had caught her sneaking an extra sweet before dinner. "Oh, hey Yakko. How long have you-"</p><p>   "Long enough. You could just ask me about it. No sense in hiding it from you two anymore." He got up from bed, leaning against Dot's bunk.</p><p>   Wakko was sitting at Dot's feet, chewing on the ends of his sleeves. "Okay. Tell us then." Dot crossed her arms, keeping her expression purposefully blank.</p><p>   "Yes, I killed him. I may have gone a little far in the way I did it. But I'd do it again in a heartbeat. For either of you."</p><p>   Wakko tilted his head confusedly, as if asking, "Why?"</p><p>   "You two are the most important things in my life. There isn't a damn thing I wouldn't do for you two... And sometimes, when you care about someone that much, that means you make tough decisions, doing things that aren't so nice. But you do it so the people you love are safe," Yakko rubbed his eyes as he felt them welling up with tears.</p><p>   "That guy was far from nice. You both understand that. He wouldn't have stopped. And from what Brain found, he wouldn't have seen much jail time for what he's done, if any at all. The only thing I'm sorry for is what it does to you two. You guys don't deserve to have this on your shoulders, that's why I wasn't gonna say anything. This was my choice, so the fault is mine." Several tears began to fall down his face.</p><p>   Yakko reached out towards Wakko, hesitantly placing a hand on his shoulder. "I'm sorry you heard that. And I'm sorry for what it's doing to you. I mean that, Wak. And if you want me gone, I'll completely understand. You guys can go stay with Scratchy, and I'll leave."</p><p>   In response, Wakko placed his hand over Yakko's, shaking his head no. "No. We need you to stay. Please." Dot grabbed onto Yakko's other hand.</p><p>   "... Okay." The teen nodded. It wasn't exactly forgiveness, but that was okay because he wasn't looking for it. He had his reasons for doing what he did, and Dot and Wakko seemed to understand.</p><p>   It would take years to fully heal from the entire situation, and some wounds would never heal, but Yakko didn't mind. Dot's imprisonment had felt like an eternity to all three of them. They had enough patience to wait longer.</p><p>The End?</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Endings are not fun. I wanted this to be the second to last chapter, but after finishing this one, I came to fully realize that I couldn't have the ending that I wanted. The one that I feel that the Warners trio deserves.</p><p>Anywho, leave a kudos if you enjoyed this. And maybe drop a comment while you're at it letting me hear your thoughts. Or toss me a prompt if you have an idea you want me to tackle. I take requests.</p><p>I do have several fics in the works right now, mostly chaptered fics. And some one shots for the Domestic Series. Which also will have its own backstory coming soon. So, be on the lookout for that. In the meantime, take care. Goodnight everybody!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. AUTHOR'S NOTE</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>    Hi, Groucho Stark here. Or TotallyInsaney, whichever you prefer to call me. This is just a quick little question for anyone reading this.</p><p>    Would you be interested in me doing a sequel to this story? The reason I ask is because I do have an idea for a follow up to this, but I don't wanna post without knowing if it's deserved or not. Like, I'm not doing a sequel for the sake of doing a sequel. I wanna know if there is something in this story here that can be expanded on possibly.</p><p>The premise is that it's 20 years after Dot was kidnapped. She is now a private investigator working missing toon cases. Ends up on a murder case where toon kids are showing up having been painted up and dressed to look like her when she was 9.</p><p>I won't say anymore, but I would like to know what you think of it.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm trying to keep this at a semi slow burn, just because the build up always feels more nerve wracking until the pay off. Leave a comment if you want more.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>